


If you want it fixed do it yourself.

by loverwren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverwren/pseuds/loverwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story about Stiles reaction to Derek cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want it fixed do it yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry not sorry I had to do this.

Stiles had started to hang out with both his dad and Deputy Parrish at the gun range over the last few months. Proving he had the skills to use a gun while filling out the needed paperwork to carry concealed. Now you maybe asking your self just why is he doing this now and not years ago when it was a lot more dangerous to just live in the township of Beacon Hills. 

The answer to that question would be the return on two of Stiles's mate's pack namely Erica and Boyd. While Stiles had always accepted that his Alpha mate would have to travel for pack business what no-one had told him was that business was to visit Erica while she was in heat to fuck her behind Stiles's back. Only he had found out a few trips back which prompted the gun range bonding time. Stiles knew that if she came back with Derek's child he would lose not only Derek but also his home, place in the pack and wouldn't have a say about anything while being forced to watch as his husband loved someone else. 

Low and behold his fears came true one day when he walked in to his home to see Derek and Erica Knotted on the living room floor. When she had the balls to smirk at him he drew and fired the gun he had just left the station having got his brand new licence to carry. Watching the pack freak out from him killing the bitch that his mate was cheating with in front of them all.

Was almost as enjoyable as seeing them all freeze when he said smiling "Problem Solved."


End file.
